3 Libras
by Sheithan
Summary: Emotive, passionate. dark. This is the story of the love of the 3 Libras told from Harry's POV. (DracoGinnyHarry) Warning: Strong R inside.


Author's Note: The World of Harry Potter and it's characters belong to JKR only! I make no money with this ficlet. Lyrics to the Song "3 Libras" (highlighted in italics) belong to the band A Perfect Circle respectively. I simply use their lines because they inspire me. Bows to APC in admiration. Special thanks go to my fabulous beta reader AlmondBaby. Thank you so much for your fast and good work. :)

--------------------------

3 Libras

_I threw you the obvious just to see if there's more behind the eyes of a fallen angel.  
Eyes of a tragedy._

And there I sat, his silver eyes boring into me. Suspicious, bitter, dark.

I was so very vulnerable. My knees were shaking as he stood up and walked over to me, sitting on his bed. His expression was frozen; like a statue. I wanted him to touch me, to crush me, to make me feel alive. His eyes were sparkling. So pale; pale and beautiful. His delicate fingers brushed over my cheek. It was way too faint. I needed more. A sly smile crept over his face as he looked down upon me. Such deceptive beauty. I was lost.

There was a knock on the door. He turned around and went over to open it. In stepped a panting redhead. Her hair was unkempt and she wore nothing but a white night gown. He could not possibly have meant her, could he?

The girl looked rather shocked when she recognised me. Then he was all over her. Kissing her neck, stroking her tights, moving her over to the bed slowly.

_A name in your recollection, down among a million same._

She closed her eyes in passion. He opened his and stared at me.

I stretched out my hand and touched her stomach hesitantly. She gasped, blushing. He drew her nightgown up. It fell onto the cold marble floor.

_See you naked but oblivious._

Then he shoved down her white cotton panties. I was growing hot, my eyes scanning her body. He was still behind her as his white hand dipped in-between her thin legs. She whimpered and he smiled his most contemptuous smile.

"See how desperate and ravenous he is?" he whispered and I placed a kiss onto her flat stomach. Her flesh was warm and soft, unlike his.

Her brown eyes flew open as he pushed her down in front of me, sparkling as she looked up at me. I stroked her crimson hair as her hands fumbled with my trousers. She was so perfect, innocent, fragile.

"People are most beautiful when they are kneeling in front of you!" he sneered, sitting down behind me.

I felt his breath on my neck and gasped. His lips touched my throat in the moment in which her tender hands made contact with my dick. I lay back against him as her sweet mouth closed around me. I was sweating and moaning. He was chuckling in malicious joy over the vulnerable state that he had put me in.

His cold hands slipped over my chest, stopping only shortly to pinch my nipples. I wanted them. I needed them; needed them both, now.

_And you don't see me._

He must have noticed that I was about to cum because he pulled me further onto the bed. With him - away from her. Then he was on top of me, his slender body moving sinuously. He was caressing my chest and licked my throat, passionately. Then his soft lips parted mine. His breath was hot and faintly smelled of the Laudanum that we had been drinking earlier.

She crawled onto the bed and kissed my tummy while he was fumbling to get my trousers off of me. When he finally succeeded, his shirt and own trousers joined mine on the pile of clothes on the floor.

Meanwhile, I had turned her over on her back and was lying in-between her wide spread legs. Reaching my fingers down I felt her wet folds. She gasped and breathed my name. I was inside her the next moment. She clasped her freckled hands around my bare back as she was whimpering helplessly. I constantly felt his cold stare on our entangled bodies.

_But I see, see through it all see through, and see you._

I came first and spilled my hot semen into her womb. My pulse was hammering in my ears as I collapsed on top of her shaking body. My face was in her crimson hair, which smelled of sun flowers and spring.

_Apparently nothing. Apparently nothing at all._

Then his hand was in-between us. Stroking her at the center of the female desire. Having him nibbling her ear and me still inside of her it only took an instant to send her over the edge. It was a weird and entirely new feeling for me to have muscles clenching tight around me, though, pleasant and strangely satisfactory all at once.

He was chuckling quietly ... diabolicaly, and then he slowly pulled me off of her.

It hurt when he entered me. He was rough and impatient as always. I felt his teeth on my neck and his sharp nails were surely leaving bloody marks on my back. His strokes were violent and deep. He did not give a single sound. Who of us was being ravenous now?

My green eyes stared deep into her wide spread hazel ones. She stroked my cheek lightly ... compassionately, but her face was motionless.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the warm feeling being created when he brushed against that certain spot inside of me.

_Here I am expecting just a little bit too much from the wounded._

He was done far too soon for me. Pulling his dick out he stood up and dried his body with a towel. I watched him lying motionlessly in-between the satin sheets of his four poster bed.

_You don't, you don't see me ..._

Draco, however, did not turn around to glance at me again. He walked over to the window and lit a cigarette. His white silhouette stood out against the cold winter's night outside. A treacherous beauty. A fallen angel, indeed.

_You don't see me at all!_


End file.
